Paper Flowers
by Moodle
Summary: The light shined ever so brightly, bringing out the utter most childlike innocence most don't come by. However, the innocence was false, stolen away by one man. She hid behind the mask of happiness. Never did she believe that the mask would break.
1. Chapter 1 After The Storm

**Higher**

**A Victorious FanFiction**

**Inspired By:**

_**Vienna (Billy Joel Cover)-Ariana Grande**_

_**All About Your Heart-Mindy Gledhill**_

_**After The Storm-Mumfords & Sons**_

_**(I recommend listening to After The Storm on repeat.)**_

* * *

><p>Cat stared at her reflection, unsure if she should really say anything at all. What ever seemed to slip from her lips now sounded forced. At least, that's what it seemed to her. Nobody would suspect that sweet, innocent Cat Valentine had any troubles in the world. Of course, reality was much crueler. She seemed alone most of the time. Mostly everyone would ignore her remarks so she gradually began to become more silent. It wasn't worth keeping up this charade anymore. However, nobody seemed to notice her off behavior. It just showed what great friends she had. She closed her eyes, letting a smile slip on her lips. She shook her head, getting up from her uncomfortable position in the bathroom stall. She closed her mirror before walking out into the rowdy atmosphere of Hollywood Arts.<p>

She pounced her way through the crowd of students, noticing that Tori was bouncing up and down excitedly as she talked with Andre. She smiled at Tori brightly, as she began speaking. "Hey Cat, Guess what!"

"What?" She asked, curious by her excited demeanor.

"I got the lead in Sikowitz new play!" She threw her hands in the air, holding a thick script in her hand.

"What is the play about?"

"A girl who is rejected by everyone in her life. She meets this guy (aka Beck) and her life brightens up. She starts a career in singing, making it all the way to fandom. Though, its pretty sad because she dies in the end." Tori replied.

"Oh," She stated weirdly. It was a bit depressing for Tori, but it fitted her perfectly. "That sounds like one time when my brother brought me a giant canned turkey, but it wasn't turkey…"

"Then what was it?" Andre asked, knowing he was afraid of the answer.

"Baked beans!" She said happily. She hated acting like this, but it seemed to be the only thing keeping her going.

"Alright," They both nodded, losing interest already.

Cat didn't comment on it, but waved a goodbye. She continued walking out towards lunch. She shut her eyes, blocking out everyone in her sight. Her smile slipped from her face. She felt sick to her stomach. The loud chatter echoed through her ears as she forced out a smile once more.

A familiar boy met her vision when she opened her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure if it would be alright for her to talk to him. Robbie smiled slightly at Cat, glancing down quickly once they met each other's eyes. She walked towards him, deciding that it would be okay. She pounced awkwardly towards him, basically breathing happiness.

"Hey Robbie," She let a genuine smile reach her lips.

Robbie glanced up at her with a smile, his brown eyes shining. "Hey Cat!"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked, looking up at him questionly.

His face flushed a deep red, automatically looked the other way. "I was…erm…waiting for you."

"Oh," She furrowed her eyebrows. Why would he wait for her? "Well, as long as we're here together. Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure!" Robbie's smiled grew wider.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked.

"How about this amazing place I found by the school?" He suggested.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows a bit, trying to figure out why he even talked to her. She was grateful for his friendship, but it always seemed he wanted more. Cat usually shrugged it off, knowing that any relationship would lead to hell. She nodded at his reply. A smile was brought to his face at the gesture, making him have a new bounce to his step. She followed him uncertainly. She kept on the world famous smile on, listening to him as he rambled on about his newest obsession, WarCraft. She didn't understand most of what he was talking about, though it was interesting.

"It sounds like a fun game," She mused, imagining herself as a small gnome, compared to Robbie's Blood-Elf made her seem a lot smaller than she really was. She giggled at the image.

"It is," He nodded as they made their way towards his old car.

Cat stifled a laugh as she gazed upon Robbie's station wagon. It was the only thing standing between her and utter death. It was the only thing his parents could get him after his convertible was stolen. Cat stood there, uncomfortable with the vehicle. Robbie tried to muster up a smile of reassurance, stepping inside the car.

"I had Beck redo the engine for me, so its running a lot smoother than last time."

"Okay," She stepped inside the old car, taking in the familiar feel of leather seats. The car reeled to life, shuddering as smoke blew from the exhaust pipe. Cat smiled lightly as his hand brushed across the radio. She perked up instantly as the music filled the car. After a few moments her eyes closed peacefully, Robbie was silent also.

_And after the storm,_

_I run and run as the rains come_

_And I look up, I look up,_

_On my knees and out of luck,_

_I look up._

_Night has always pushed up day_

_You must know life to see decay _

_But I won't rot, I won't rot_

_Not this mind and not this heart,_

_I won't rot._

_And I took you by the hand_

_And we stood tall,_

_And we remembered our own land,_

_What we lived for._

"What song is this?" She asked quietly, opening her eyes to the busy streets of LA.

"After The Storm by Mumfords & Sons." Robbie replied, surprised she liked this kind of music.

"Its pretty," She stated, her long magenta hair was brushed from her face by the wind.

"Yeah, I really like their music." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Is this your CD?" She asked, sitting up from her seat.

"Mhmm." He hummed.

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

Cat blinked at the lyrics, feeling empty. "My dad doesn't like me listening to music. He says it's useless if I have my own voice."

Robbie glanced at her curiously, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's a bit over the top, isn't it?"

"Yeah," She glanced out the window, adverting her gaze from him.

"I've never met your dad before," Robbie remarked. "What's he like?"

What was he like? She couldn't seem to form the words. Her lips shut tightly as soon as she figured she couldn't answer the question. She wanted to open her mouth, to scream out the truth. But...the truth..Robbie couldn't handle that. The truth was far worse than he could imagine. What was she suppose to say? Infecting him with lies would only bring them further apart. She kept silent, struck by the vast amount of memories that filled her mind.

_**"Your mine," He crooned, stroking her magenta hair lightly. He held onto her tightly with a false grin on her face. "I would have never left if I'd known how beautiful you turned out." **_

**_"You are nothing more than a whore. You filthy disgraceful-."_**

"Cat…?"

_**"Cat…?" Her father asked lovingly. **_

Cat shut her eyes tightly, cringing away from Robbie's touch. "I don't want to eat anymore…please, take me home."

"Alright," He grimaced, knowing that saying anything would only cause more harm.

The ride was silent the rest of the way. Once they reached to Cat's pale yellow house, she thanked him quietly before escaping out the car. She began walking out of the car as fast as she could. She was back.

Back to her own personal hell.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

**A/N: I've read a lot of Victorious fanfiction and noticed how there are hardly any good ones. Well, in my point of view at least. Though, the ones I did find are in my favorites. I recommend you read them. ITS AMAZING. **

**Anywho~ Anyone notice that Rex isn't there? That will be explained later. quq Our little Robbie noticed that he rather be alone in the world than with a false object of his own negativity. **

**Review if you like pineapples...or perhaps, GOLDFISH. Or just plain fish. Fish is tasty yumminess. **

**Though ;;A;; our family is a bunch of fish murders. **

**WHY WON'T THEY LIVE? IS THE TOILET ALWAYS THEIR FATE? CURSE YOU CRUEL WORLD!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 My Imaginary

**Higher**

**A Victorious FanFiction**

**Inspired By:**

**_My Imaginary-Evanescence (I think it just fits this story/Cat so well ;;A;;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: My Imaginary<p>

Cat sighed in relief, as she softly shut the door behind her. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She got up from her crouch, cautiously making her way across the house. Her soft brown eyes were wide with fear, clinching her heart in a tight hold as she finally made it to her door. Her father wasn't home…or so it seemed. She breathed a sigh of relief, locking the door behind her. She was furious with herself. How could she just let her mask become so fragile in front of Robbie? He was probably telling everyone now of how stupid she looked. She sniffed, though it wouldn't matter since everyone already thinks that. She heard her phone go off but she didn't bother reaching for it. She shifted uncomfortably, her body rested against the door. Her eyes closed as the barrier finally broke. She was alone.

Finally.

A sob echoed throughout the room, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Cat imagined she was someplace else, slipping into her mind. It was the only place she could escape. She was surrounded in the field of paper flowers. The wind brushed softly against her cheek, spiraling around her. The silence in the field was amazingly peaceful. She raised her hand, looking at it curiously. A red flower. It was delicate and fragile. Only the gentlest hands could wield it. It would shatter in others. The flower was beaten, its petals ripped and bruised. No one cared to take care of it anymore, so it was left alone to die.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows in empathy. The poor flower. She held onto it tightly, telling herself that she would keep it safe. She opened her eyes once more, revealing the shattered flower in her hands. Each petal flew off slowly, gently as it crumbled into ash. She tried to regain it, panic seizing in her chest. She held onto the remains, closing her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she kept her fragile hold on the ash.

"Cat?" A voice woke her to reality. She stared up at her father, his soft gaze upon her. She felt herself tense up as he wrapped his arms around her. "I heard you weren't in school today. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No," She glanced down at her hands, wishing she had the flower once more.

"Good," He whispered in her ear. "Because I would be sad if we missed our bonding time. Now why don't you get ready for dinner?"

"Y-Yes sir." She mumbled. She watched him leave, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She rose to her feet, swaying side to side dizzily. She walked to the dinner table in silence. Her mom, father, and brother were already eating. She sat down, glancing around to see what's for dinner. She nibbled at the noodles on her plate. The cold stare of her father was on her, watching her eat. She felt numb. She finished quickly, retreating to the comfort of her room once more.

She decided to check her phone, picking up her PearPhone. Most of the messages were from Tori and Jade. Just the same as usual when she skips. Robbie called once, leaving a voicemail behind. She bit her lip, calling her voicemail. She left it on speaker, not bother to lift it to her ear.

_"You have, one new message. You have, 5 saved messages. First message: _Hey Cat, its Robbie. I was just calling to see how you were feeling since…lunch. You don't have to talk to me about it, but it might help. Call me back."

"You ungrateful _bitch_!" A voice echoed throughout her room. She whirred around, gapping as her dad stood furiously at the doorstep. She raised her hands in defense as he slapped her across the face. "You told me you didn't speak of it."

"I-I didn't!" She screamed, her heart clenching violently in fear.

"Sure," He spat. "You're going to be punished for this."

She shrieked helplessly as he tore open her shirt. She stood there, covering her chest as he slammed a belt onto her fragile skin. She whimpered, the pain flashing across her stomach. It was hit after hit. It never ended. It never stopped. It would never end for her. She stared listlessly at the ceiling, drowning out the crack of the belt. She felt numb to the pain now, yet the wound of her heart throbbed painfully with each hit. Once he had stop, he was panting heavily over her. He grunted a mindless word as he stoked her face softly. A whispers of apologizes escaped his lips as he kissed her softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was left on the bed alone. The ache embraced her, creeping up as her father shut the door behind him. He was gone, leaving her to finally escape to her dreams. It was the only escape now. Reality was too much to bear. She closed her eyes, escaping to the field of paper flowers.

* * *

><p>Robbie smiled softly at the flower in his hand. He found it on the way to school. It was something he could give to Cat. The reminder of her name brought back the scene from yesterday. It killed him to see her like that. All he wanted to do is wrap his arms around her and make the pain go away. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It was a matter of breaking and living. He could see Cat living in limbo, stuck between both sides of the world. He didn't know why, or even what was causing it. He closed his eyes in frustration. He was alone. It felt weird to be solely alone. Rex was no longer at his side because he finally realized that he never existed. He accepted the fact that being alone was better than being treated like a freak everyday. It would have helped with the nagging of his parents. Honestly, did he really look like a person that could see a shrink?<p>

He glanced up, noticing Cat walking through the school doors. He stared at her for a moment, taken aback by the lack of color she dressed in. She wore a loose black hoodie and a pair of tight jeans. She stumbled her way towards her locker, which happened to be right across from her own. Robbie furrowed his eyebrows at Cat, not knowing what to say.

"Cat?" He asked.

She glanced up at him her brown eyes were hollow. She opened her mouth, but closed it once more. She suddenly buried her head in his chest. He tensed from the attack, but slowly regained his posture. He let the flower fall onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as they leaned against the locker. She sobbed softly into his shirt, holding onto him tighter. He didn't dare speak nor did he move. The bell rung throughout the school, but they remained still. It felt safe. The nagging question echoed in his mind.

_"What happened to you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**/hasofficallydepressedmyself**

**I thank this oh-so loveable song. 333 **

**Hnngggh. **

**Review plz~ If you don't want Rex coming back like Chuckie. :O**


	3. Chapter 3 Hysteria

**Higher**

**A Victorious FanFiction**

**Inspired By:**

**_Hysteria-Muse_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Hysteria<p>

Cat breathed a shaky breath, trembling in Robbie's arms. She felt _safe, _in god knows how long. She didn't know how long it would take to see this haven again. Robbie stayed silent as she withdrew from him. His eyes told her a different story. They poured out with sympathy and pain, leaving her confused by the gesture. She closed her eyes, whispering out a thank you. Robbie nodded, staring at her with a pained gaze.

"I can't tell you what…happened." She glanced up at him. The desire to speak was overwhelming, but she knew she was forbidden. The temptation would always be there, waiting to explode. She had to escape. She had to leave him, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Why not?" Hearing Robbie's voice was much worse than his stare.

"B-Because, I promised not to tell," She shut her eyes, closing them softly as her resolve crumbled. "I-I can't tell or he'll…"

"He'll hurt you?" Robbie finished the sentence. He knew he was right as soon as the flash of fear went through her eyes. She nodded, staring at her feet.

"I want to tell you, really I do…" She began. "But I can't."

"Okay," He nodded slightly. "Well, why don't you tell this very fine locker beside me?" He tapped on the locker door. That brought a smile to her lips, but the hollowness still lingered in her brown eyes. Cat was happy to have someone like him. He was a great…friend. Yes, a friend. Nothing more. She couldn't afford for her father to find anyone other than a friend. She shook her head at his suggestion, her eyes sinking further down into the ground.

"We should get to class," She murmured.

"Alright." Robbie nodded, grateful that they both had first period together, even though it was American Lit. She walked towards class, walking in a faster pace than last time. She made it to class with Robbie. The teacher glanced at them questionly but let it slide since they were both extremely good students. Cat sat down in her seat, not even giving Robbie a chance to speak.

* * *

><p>Robbie glanced over at Cat, closing his eyes in utter regret. His heart yearned for Cat, but he knew he could do nothing. He tried to talk with her after class, but she refused. He sighed, leaning his head down in depression. His mind was going through hysteria, clawing its way towards domination. He tried to fight it, but he just couldn't. He dropped his supplies, leaving them abandoned on the lunch table. He made his way towards Cat, gripping her arm tightly as he led her out. She protested, tugging at his grasp, but he ignored it. He let go of her, setting her down.<p>

"Cat, I need to know what's going on." He said sternly, surprised that he was acting so bold.

She glanced down, her smile breaking. "Promise…not to tell?"

"I promise," He nodded, sitting down with her.

"Kay 'Kay." She replied quietly, slipping up her shirt. It revealed the welts that swelled across her stomach. His eyes widened at the sight. He sat there, just staring.

"Oh my god…" The words slipped from his lips.

Cat shifted, uncomfortable by his stares. "Yup,"

"Who did this?" He asked, hatred flashed through his eyes. He was downright furious. Why would anyone want to hurt Cat? She was…

"My dad."

Dad?

_No._

His entire world crashed down as he pieced together all the absences, the incident in the car, all the things he SHOULD have noticed, but he didn't. He felt tears rise to his eyes, and he didn't bother stopping them.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Why?" She asked, her childlike response was heartbreaking.

"Because no one should go through that," He breathed.

"Oh," Cat shrugged. "No one tries to stop it so it doesn't really matter anymore…"

Robbie shut his eyes, crashing his lips against hers. She tensed up, but soon relaxed. She kissed back, welcoming this new-found warmth. Robbie cupped her face with his hands as he smiled sadly at her.

"How about you come over at my house for dinner and a movie?" He asked, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"That would be great," She breathed, a genuine smile reaching her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAH! I apologize for the shortness. ;;A;; I hope everything is running smoothly, because this is not a fic that will last long. It will only be *cough*25maybe? *cough* I don't know. It seems I'm rushing things. D: **

**OH WELLSSSSSS**

**:D **

**Review? OR PERISH BY THE FLAMES OF...DOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**


	4. Chapter 4 Slow

**Paper Flowers.  
><strong>

**A Victorious FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do one? Don't own it.  
><strong>

**Inspired By:**

**Vienna (Billy Joel Cover)-Ariana Grande**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Slow<p>

Of course she's been to Robbie's house before, but it looked so different than before. Maybe it was because it was seen more as a haven rather than an escape. She hopped down from his car, shivering at the cold air. She shook her head, heading inside of the house. Robbie welcomed her inside, smiling brightly. She could see through it. He was worried sick. The dark circles under his eyes and his eyes no longer shone that odd sparkle it use to have. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why he was hurting almost as much as she was. Though, she was use to her father's beatings. She never has told anyone before, not even Jade. She guessed it was just how a person was suppose to react.

She stepped inside the kitchen, looking at him thoughtfully. Robbie smiled nervously, walking towards the living room. "So, what movie would you like to see?"

"What movies do you have?" She asked, lingering at the doorstep.

"Hmm, we have tons. My family's a bunch of movie fanatics. Would you like animation or regular?"

"Animation." She replied, smiling at the fact.

"Okay then." He moved towards the movie shelf. "We have Beauty and The Beast, Up, the Toy Story series, Aladdin, Tarzan, and Tangled."

She furrowed her eyebrows at the choices, "Tangled."

"Alright," He replied, picking up the DVD case. He pushed it in his PS3 and waited for it to load. He turned toward Cat, who was standing at the doorstep. "Come here,"

Cat walked over to him, wondering what he wanted. "Yea-?"

He tackled her, wrapping his arms around her. She stared up at him wildly, trying to overcome the shock. "R-Robbie!" She stammered.

"Hnnn?" He hummed, letting go of her. He raised his hands in the air, as if surrendering to her.

"What was that for?" She blushed a deep red.

"Because it looked like you needed one," He grinned at her, sitting down Indian style.

She couldn't reply to it. She just lowered her eyes, the heat traveling across her face. She shook her head before sitting down next to him. She glanced outside, noticing it was pouring rain. The soft pellets pounded against the windows, revealing a peaceful atmosphere around her. She loved the rain. It always calmed her, no matter what the situation. She stared at the screen as the movie began. It was a classic fairy tale story. She peered at it interestingly, taking interest in the heroine. Soon, the movie seemed to fade away from her attention as she thought back to her father. He would be furious at her. She never stayed at a friend's house for dinner, even though she slept over a few times. He didn't care about that stuff though. She told him about it. This time, she hasn't said a word. What would he think?

She stifled a sob as a hard realization came over her. Daddy would be very mad that they didn't have their bonding time. She buried her head into Robbie's shoulder. Robbie didn't respond, only wrapping his arms around her fragile body. Her make-up was smeared, revealing a harder sight. Robbie's eyes widened at the sight, his attention completely drawn away from the movie. Hard bruises were traced upon her face. He stared at her in frustration. Of course, she would have stage make-up. He gently touched her face, pulling her up in his view. "Cat?"

She stammered a reply. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"What's wrong?" He interrupted.

"I…" She glanced down. "I didn't tell my dad I was coming here…so he won't be too happy when I come home…"

Robbie nodded, trying to think of words that would reassure her. He couldn't think of anything. He whipped away a stray tear, looking at her sadly. "You can stay here…"

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I can't."

"Alright," He leaned his head down. "But if your going to leave, at least tell me what happened. From the beginning."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you,"

"It's alright." He said uneasily.

"I…I guess I should start when my dad came back." She glanced at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. Robbie remained silent, reassuring her to continue.

"It was only a few months ago, that's why you haven't seen him. He was pretty nice to me. It was amazing to see Mom smile again. He made her happy. She stopped drinking, and stayed home for a while. M-My dad wanted to see how I was doing, so I let him in my room, It was amazing to have someone to talk to. Someone that actually cared. He held me tight when I cried. B-But he started saying weird things to me. Like how he would have never left if he knew I would be this beautiful. I-It scared me. He r-raped me. He told me that's how a father is suppose to love. I tried to believe him, b-but…" She stopped, sucking in a breath. "I knew he was lying. When I saw Tori with her parents, they all looked so happy. She didn't tell me about her father doing anything to her. I couldn't do anything to stop it. When I came home, he was there. When I tried to escape, he was there. I couldn't run away. He told me that my mom would go back to drinking if he left. S-So I had to put up with it. God, Robbie. You don't know how scared I am. I-I can't even go inside my own house anymore…without him _there_."

She broke off, not wanting to continue on. Robbie clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white as he listened to her. He glanced up at her, empathy flooding through him. He didn't speak, just wrapped his arms around her. He murmured apologizes, trying to bring some light to the situation. He held onto her tightly, speaking only a few words. "I promise you, I'll get you out of there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little bit of depression. ;;A;; I'd like to thank for the reviews and hits. You guys are amazing. **

**Yes, Cat's daddy is a mean, mean man. D: **

**eve**

**want me to punish him? **

**review plz.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Liar

**Paper Flowers  
>Chapter Five: Liar<strong>

She smiled sadly at him, glancing at those precious brown orbs. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she had to end this soon. She glanced down at her hands as she lowered her head in defeat. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
>"Do what?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around her waist.<br>"Be together," She gestured. "Like this."  
>"Of course," He smiled. "I've liked you for a long time."<br>"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing how someone could love a thing like her.  
>"Because, you're one of the most nicest, talented, and beautiful girls I know," He nodded softly. "But that's not why I like you."<br>"Why else would you like me?" She replied.  
>"I like you, for you." He smiled, kissing her softly.<br>She glanced down, blushing. She looked back up at him with warm eyes, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. "Thank you."  
>"No problem," He replied.<br>"I'll see you later." She stated, slowly withdrawing herself from his arms.  
>He didn't reply. He just kept his mouth in a tight line before nodding a bit. He watched her leave, the door shutting softly behind her. Cat breathed in relief, thankful that her house was only a few streets away. She hopped on the sidewalk, watching the cars fly by in the darkness. The rain poured down on her, leaving her hair soaked. She didn't seem to mind though. It was a distraction, nothing more. She would return home and the rain wouldn't distract her anymore. She glanced up, her house growing closer. The small house was all they could afford in Hollywood. The houses here were way to overpriced. She stopped in front of her doorstep, taking a deep breath. She slowly opened the door, revealing her parents.<br>Her mom was beneath her dad, shivering in pleasure as he began pumping inside her. A moan released from her lips as he slammed her harder against the kitchen counter. They didn't even pay attention to their daughter as she rushed towards the bedroom, tears filling her eyes once more. She should be used to seeing this. To living in this, but she couldn't. She shut the door behind her, taking a shuddered gasp.  
>This was her life.<br>She had to accept it.

Cat sat down by her bathroom door, grateful she had her own. She leaned against the wall, trying to divulge into her dreamland. She was unable to. She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes in another attempt. A soft knock on the door, pulled her out of day dream. She knew who it was, and didn't even try to stop it this time. She let him open the door, revealing his sweaty self. A plastic smile formed across his lips as he stared down at her.  
>"Your mother will be asleep for a while," He announced, staring at her interestingly. "Let's have some fun until she wakes up, hmm?"<br>She nodded weakly, knowing what was coming. She felt his lips smash against her's not wasting time. He slipped off her wet shirt and bra, revealing her hardened nipples. She gasped in the sudden rush of cold. His greedy hands covered over her, trailing up and down her body. She felt...disgusting. She closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and beer. She tried to escape to her imaginary world, but she couldn't escape to her flowers. She wanted so horribly bad to escape. She was stuck in a world she had no desire to be in. She blinked against the tears as sweat dripped onto her chest. Her father...loved her like any other. Cat closed her eyes in defeat. This was her life. There was no escape.  
>It seemed like hours until he was done. He pulled off of her, panting heavily. He kissed her softly on the head, before walking out of the room. She closed her legs, covering up her naked form. She felt like sobbing until sleep overtook her. But...she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. She leaned against the bedroom wall, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't live like this anymore. She had to act. To do something. Her eyes flashed, sinking into her imaginary world. Her beautiful flowers were covered in blood, the center of the evil laying before her. She dropped the knife, watching his still form gaze back up at her. She smiled, knowing something would turn out right.<br>She would win this.  
>She would defeat...her personal Satan.<p>

Cat slowly got up, limply walking into the next room. Her eyes were wide, her beautiful chocolate was a dull gray. She walked into the filthy kitchen, the pale white walls were covered with years of grime. She stared softly at her father. He stared at her, with a bottle of beer at hand. A smile grew from his lips, as he glared harshly at her.  
>"Come to play, my little Cat?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an: /eue/ You so did not see this coming.  
>Though...its not really a cliffy is it?<br>Anyway, school starts in a few days. WOO -A- I get a quiz the first day back.  
>;_; MY HISTORY TEACHER LOVES ME YOU SEE.<strong>

**Review~  
>TODAY'S CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY:<br>Liar Liar-Christina Grimmie  
>Liar- Mumford And Sons<br>Demondreaming (seriously, check out this chick. :c She's awesome.) **


	6. Chapter 6 Sentence

**Paper Flowers  
>Chapter Six: Sentence <strong>

She stared up at her father, wondering what could possibly brought her towards this point. She swayed softly side to side, gripping tightly at the knife. Her bottom lip trembled, as tears began to form. Suddenly, her expression faltered. She stared up at him, looking almost as a different person.

"Want to play a game, Daddy?" She asked, innocence dripping through her tone. She advanced foward, bringing down the knife, slicing through his stomach. He fell to the ground in a group of strangled curses.

"THE FUCK." He spat out, glaring at her with bloodshot eyes. "FUCKING BITCH."

She ignored the insult, raising her knife to the heavens. "Die."

She brought it down once more, the crimson growing upon her hands, the eerie smile attached to her face. A mechanical laugh slipped from her lips, watching the life slowly fade from his eyes. The knife ripped through his flesh with ease, almost too easy. It must have been the fat, she mused. She tilted her head to the side, watching him with growing interest. She brought down the knife towards his neck, staring at him softly. "Have fun in hell~" She withdrew from the corpse, swaying back. Nausia hit her almost as soon as she got up. Tears welled in her eyes, as she stared down at the body. Her eyes darted towards the clock.  
>7:30.<br>It was already morning.  
>She stared at him sadly, a sob catching in her throat.<br>This was it.  
>This was her end.<br>She closed her eyes softly, dropping the knife.  
>She took a shower, making her way out of the door, numbly.<br>The sunlight hit her suddenly, trickling into the dark house. She walked out, into a new world.  
>God only knew how much time she had left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>I apologize for not updating in so long. ;A;<br>/3/3  
>Updates WILL be a little slow now, since school has started.<br>Since, I'm the amazing *cough* not *cough* person that decided to go to a high school where you have 10 times more homework than others, I haven't been doing much anything besides that. I do apologize for this setback though. :c**

**R&R 33 **


	7. Chapter 7 Illusion

**Paper Flowers**

**Chapter Seven: Illusion**

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine was an innocent girl. Everyone knew her as the bubbly girl, not the wreck trudging into the school she soon grew to hate. Everyone's eyes was upon the shaking figure, dressed in not a floral dress as she usually would wear, but a pair of shaggy jeans and large hoodie. No one could keep their eyes off of her. The once so vibrant velvet hair was a dull color, drained of its life. Perhaps, she has always been like this. Maybe this was really her. Broken. Cat adverted her chocolate eyes to the ground, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself than she already has. She passed through the halls. Everything seemed like an illusion. It was almost comical. A laugh enveloped from her lips. God, this was so fucking rich. To see their expressions as she gave them a cruel grin. She didn't need to be afraid anymore, no matter what the price would be.<p>

"Cat?" A voice echoed through the hall. It was all too familiar to her. She turned around only to meet the beautiful face of Tori. Her hands trembled, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes?"

"What...what happened?" She gestured to her, looking as if she really cared. It almost sickened Cat. Why care now? She didn't give a shit about her before.

"You know, Tori. I'm actually shocked. You care for me?" She opened her lips, her anger slowly seeping out.

"Why would you say that? Of course I do!" Tori gushed, almost shocked by the outburst.

"Really?" She laughed, smiling up at her. "Well, I don't give a shit about you. You worthless fucking whore. Go back to trying to steal Jade's boyfriend than screw around with me. We all know your a diseased freak. Show it off some more, why don't you?" She gestured towards the tiny ass dress she was wearing...or perhaps it was a shirt. It didn't matter.

Tori stood there, her mouth gapping at Cat as she turned around walking to her first period.

* * *

><p>It was too sweet. She stared down at the piece of paper. The letter sprawled across the bathroom floor. This was her explanation. Her finale. She knew she would go to jail for this. For what sins she has committed. It was the best way, wasn't it?<p>

She drew up the gun beneath her hoodie, staring at it with hope. This was her escape. She lifted it to her head, taking the coward's way out. The door sprung open, only to see Robbie's expression. "CAT!" He shrieked, his voice breaking.  
>Her hand pulled the trigger.<br>And it was all black.

* * *

><p>-7 Months Later-<p>

Robbie stood at the edge of the parking lot, staring out at the busy streets. He was alone of course. His hands curled around the last possession he had of her. Of Cat's. Her parents were nice enough to let him...Well parent. Everyone knew about Cat's story. Of what really happened. Of her mask. They pitied her. They were saddened by the situation. They were guilt-ridden for not noticing. In reality, she made it so no one would see. In his eyes, she was the strongest person he knew. Even if...the end was not so great. He loved her. Yes. Even if it was only over a span of days, where he actually was able to say it. It had been 7 months.

7 months of long torture.

7 months of recovery.

7 months...without their sunlight.

They lived in darkness. And his only possession was the small paper flower, constructed from her imaginary world.

Someday. He would reach there once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. ;_; You can kill me now.  
>Lately, I've been reading some...interesting things. And all in all, it changed my view on this story. I decided for a depressing ending, because I don't think Cat would recover from this. She would of course, eventually. But...she only had Robbie for support. One person is not enough. I don't know. But, I'd like to thank you for all the nice reviews. c: I may be doing more Victorious, of course not as dark. :) Who knows? <strong>


End file.
